Main Characters
Main characters, ones with silver or gold name tags, are the only ones really worth investing in. At the beginning you may have to use some side characters just to progress and level up, but you should start using main characters as soon as possible. All characters can be upgraded to six stars, and most main characters will change their look when they go from 3 stars to 4 stars, 4 stars to 5 stars, and 5 stars to 6 stars. There is no difference in stats between a character that has been upgraded to 6 stars and a character that has been gotten as a 6 star. Main character Regulars, like Koon Aguero Agnis, can be gotten from pockets at any star level from 1 to six, and main character Rankers, like Ha Yuri Zahard, can only be gotten as 4-stars or above. You get characters by using pockets, as is described in the "How to get characters" section of the "Getting Started" page. Wave Controllers Twenty-Fifth Baam The character you start with is, of course, Baam. He is the protagonist of the Tower of God web comic and of the Tower of God game. You do not have to use him, but most people do because he is a very good character. His signature attack, selected by pressing his icon on the bottom bar during battle, is single target but hits very hard. Because the attack consists of multiple blasts of Shinsoo, if he kills one enemy in the middle of an attack the other blasts will go to the next enemy. The attack is also fairly fast, so it isn't interrupted very often. The cooldown time for his signature attack is 9 seconds. Baam's normal attack is a distance attack and is useful for getting in some small damage without getting hit. He shoots out small Shinsoo balls that travel across the screen to the enemy for this attack. Baam's base stats at 6 stars, level 1 and max stats at 6 stars, level 60, respectively: * HP - 3378; HP - 173883 * ATK - 563; ATK - 14822 * DEF - 160; DEF - 4224 Phonsekal Laure Laure is another very good wave controller. You don't get him in the story mode so the only way to get him is by randomly opening pockets. He's also really cool-looking. His signature attack, selected by pressing his icon on the bottom bar during battle, is AOE and hits very hard. It is a single blast that covers the entire screen from where he is attacking and affects all enemies on-screen or slightly off-screen. Laure may actually be better than Baam because of his AOE attack even though his stats are slightly lower. Laure's base stats at 6 stars, level 1 and max stats at 6 stars, level 60, respectively: * HP - 3349; HP - 154146 * ATK - 558; ATK - 13137 * DEF - 159; DEF - 3745 Hwa Ryun Hwa Ryun is a wave controller who has a unique and dangerous signature attack. Her signature attack releases a large ball of energy that engulfs the enemies, slowing them down and doing a lot of damage. Hwa Ryun's base stats at 6 stars, level 1 and max stats at 6 stars, level 60, respectively: * HP - 3327; HP - 153079 * ATK - 554; ATK - 13043 * DEF - 158; DEF - 3719 Spear Bearers Rak Wraithraiser Rak is the spear bearer used by most players. He is probably the best spear bearer in the game, based on his stats and his signature skill. There are proportionately few spear bearer main characters. You get Rak automatically during the first prologue. His signature attack is an area of effect type that hits all enemies on screen with one powerful blast and knocks them down. He is one of the only main characters to have a knock down effect added to his skill. The knock down effect is incredibly useful for coordinating combo attacks because it allows you the time to set the attack up and bring all your allies in to execute it before they are interrupted by a another enemy attack. His attack stats are definitely not the best in the game but this knock down effect is a very useful utility. Rak's DEF stats are very high (higher than a few rankers) and so he is a great defensive and tank monster too. Rak's base stats at 6 stars, level 1 and max stats at 6 stars, level 60, respectively: * HP - 3472; HP - 159790 * ATK - 330; ATK - 7769 * DEF - 347; DEF - 8152 Fishermen Androssi Zahard Androssi is probably the most popular fisherman character in the game. She is extremely useful in many situations, hits hard, and has a low cooldown time. She also looks great. Androssi's signature attack is a series of cuts with her two swords. She will continue to attack after an enemy has fallen and so she can kill a few enemies at once. Her attack stats aren't the very best, but she hits many times so still does a lot of damage. The only problem is that it takes a while for her attack to finish so the attack is sometimes interrupted. Androssi's base stats at 6 stars, level 1 and max stats at 6 stars, level 60, respectively: * HP - 3445; HP - 158587 * ATK - 430; ATK - 10124 * DEF - 229; DEF - 5394 Light Bearers Scouts